


Stakeout 1

by Ethomania



Series: Destiny One-Shots (NSFW) [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Exos | Exominds, F/M, Female Exos | Exominds, Interrupted, Licking, Light Play (Destiny), Male Exos | Exominds, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethomania/pseuds/Ethomania
Summary: "I'm bored," he purred as he drew closer, voice trailing off, letting the implication hang thick like honey in the air between them.Thera-3's head turned slowly, gaze landing on her partner like liquid gold."Then occupy yourself."
Relationships: Original Exo Character(s)/Original Exo Character(s) (Destiny), Thera-3/Kur-9
Series: Destiny One-Shots (NSFW) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975894
Kudos: 10





	Stakeout 1

**Author's Note:**

> TY to Burdie for the prompt:  
> "wilderness, risky , Light play, fluff, exo on exo"

"Thera."

"Shh." The Warlock murmured to the Titan at her side without moving a single one of her synthetic muscles. Laying chest-down on the grassy knoll, earth pushing up into her body; she was busy gazing down her sniper scope, padded flowing robes flattened over her curves, gravity pulling them down to cling to the shape of her body. She didn't have much armour, so she had an omnipresent Titan practically glued to her side. She didn't choose him. He'd decided that she needed a wall. 

"Thera," Kur-9 said again, voice lower, ground thrumming as the heavily-armoured mountain of an Exo scooted closer. There was a chill rolling from him despite the glaring summer sun. Sentinels, she thought to herself in vague play-bitterness. Always cold. 

"Kur," Thera-3 murmured back, matching his tone, trying her very hardest not to purr. In her periphery, she saw a vast wall of metal make a slight movement, and a cold hand fell gently in the dip of her back. Thera withheld a shiver as Void tingled across her spine, "I'm busy." 

"Doing what? The patrol won't be here for ages," Kur did not make the slightest effort to withhold the purr. Thera noted it. She noted the cold fingers, tracing a gentle chilly route up towards her shoulders. She allowed herself a single drawn-out shiver, prompting Kur's fingers to explore across more of her shoulders and neck, "there's barely any armour here." He said mistily, in awe of the minuscule barrier between Thera's body and any bullets that might happen to fly her way. 

"We spent too long scouting to miss our chance," Thera said back, stern but not quite cold, "and that's why you're here. Soak up all the bullets for me." Kur made a noise, hand pausing before it slowly made its way back down to trace circles at the dip of her back. 

"I'm bored," he continued to purr, trailing off, letting his voice and implications hang thick like honey in the air between them. His fingers travelled further down, his arm curled around her waist, palm falling gentle but firm, onto the rise of her butt. She jolted and felt her chassis heat up quickly, a hot pulse running through her as her fingers clenched slightly around her rifle. Kur gripped and pressed, massaging it slowly but eagerly.

Mind racing. The other four members of their fireteam were scattered around this rise. Should someone focus a scope their way, they'd see a little more than they were expecting. Her chassis went hotter at that thought, a second hot pulse thrumming through her, a twinge at the warmth spreading between her legs, a growing ache as Kur continued to move. 

His hands roved further, curling down, gently taking the edge of the robe between his fingers and tossing it over her waist so her trousers were exposed. Thera's grip tightened, leathery gloves creaking as her fingers clenched around the grips of her rifle. There was a pause before Kur's hands continued to gently press, massaging, his second hand stroking gently, knuckles grazing near where her hips and waist met. 

"I'm bored." He growled again, much closer, the bass thrum of his voice like an engine thrumming through her helmet. A shiver went through her whole body as the chill seeping between the gaps in his armour clung close to her chassis, Void cold rolling across her neck. Kur's hand then travelled down, cupping her thigh, then further down still until there was cold pressure between her legs, a finger curling up and down, teasing her warmth, coaxing a response. She had to truly fight not to push onto the finger, not to grind against it, and the ache became howling, an urge to be filled. Thera let her eyes leave her scope for just a few moments, gaze liquid gold as her neck slowly craned to peer at her partner. His movements froze, staring straight back, trying to decide whether he was about to be snapped at. 

"Then occupy yourself." She purred before she shifted her hips side to side to create some room and pushed her rear just a little higher up. At the edge of her senses, she heard a coolant fan begin to whir beneath inches of plasteel. 

Kur shifted his weight behind her as he slowly positioned himself around her legs, and cold hands crawled under her robe to hook fingers around the hem of the tight-conforming trousers. She manoeuvred with him, and Kur slowly wriggled the tight garment down inch by inch until the leathery canvas and her underwear were gathered around Thera's knees. He leaned back for a moment to pull off his helmet, setting it facing away as he leaned back down, gently tracing delicate shapes along her sensitive parts, knowing exactly where each of those sensors was embedded. This was not their first rodeo, and would not be their last. 

Kur shifted his weight again, pushing her cheeks apart, and a cold tongue flicked against the hot aching opening. Void curling in dark drifts, gathering, tingling through her with every intrusion, a cold so strange and unfamiliar is almost burned hotter than the slick lips it pressed and pulsed against. Her inner walls clenched, outer opening pulsing as his tongue explored further. 

"Mm." Thera made the noise without thinking. Kur pushed himself closer, pressed his jaw into the nook, flattened his tongue against the wet heat, curling and uncurling it as his hands pushed her cheeks apart. She did her best to focus on the scope, but her eyes shut on their own accord as the hot sliding movement pulsed arcs of pleasure through her wires. "Mm." His tongue flicked further down, quickly feathering and circling the nodule clit, sting of Void at once cold and hot against the sensitive little ball. Thera tensed and curled inward, toes curling inside her boots as Kur began to move, grinding against the ground since there was no way for him to get through his armour. What torture. She'd have to solve that problem for him after the--

"Approach, approach." Came a voice through the comms and both Thera and Kur jumped a mile. 

"Oh, shit," Kur's muffled voice hummed through her clit and Thera bucked her hips against his mouth unconsciously. 

"Shit shit shit--" Thera refocused her gaze through the scope, lined up the shot, and fired. The recoil jolted her backwards and the sudden force helped the struggling Titan to pull her trousers back up before anyone noticed. He whined gently to himself as he pushed his helmet back on and hefted the biggest machine gun Thera had ever had the pleasure of seeing up into his arms.

She twisted, hips still stuck out, to look up at Kur-9. She playfully smacked her own butt, letting the noise ring out, and Kur groaned as he buckled at the knees. Her own ache was still gnawing, a hot thrum pulsing through her pussy, and it would simply be a crime to let it go to waste. 

"Later." She purred. 


End file.
